


We'll Make It Out of This Mess

by cozypancakes



Series: I'm the Mess that You Wanted [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, failed attempts at a romantic gesture, taylor swift project, these two being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: Mo doesn't know what to expect as he makes his way to He Tian's place. So what if they're hanging out on Valentine's Day and can't keep their hands off each other? It's not anything serious...right?
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: I'm the Mess that You Wanted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217625
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	We'll Make It Out of This Mess

**Author's Note:**

> A week late but I loved this idea too much to not write it. Hope you all enjoy!

They were...dating?

Mo outwardly grimaced at the thought. How had he let this happen? One near death experience and Mo Guan Shan was suddenly the kind of person that had makeout sessions in dark alleyways. 

And behind school gyms…

And in abandoned bathrooms…

Shit! The redhead shook his head. This was not the time to go down memory lane. He would not become the kind of person that got boners in the middle of the street. If only excessive kissing was the only problem. No, there was also the dinners and cuddling on the couch and kisses on the fucking forehead. Don’t even get Mo started on the heart-eyed stares that He Tian was prone to. 

They hadn’t had the conversation about labels and shit. Yet here he was...February 14th, heading over to He Tian’s place. But He Tian was definitely not his boyfriend. Why? Because people like He Tian didn’t do “boyfriends”. They had short lived flings. And on days when Mo was feeling particularly dramatic and crappy: “fooled around with the help”. Today things weren’t quite so desperate. It was fine. He was along for the ride. When He Tian decided he was bored or needed a change of pace or (God fucking forbid) finally got into Mo’s pants, Mo would move on. Because this wasn’t meant to last. There wasn’t a future for someone like He Tian with someone like Mo Guan Shan. For all the casual, easy affection, He Tian must know that too. 

Mo Guan Shan turned the corner onto He Tian’s street. He furrowed his eyebrows. There was a firetruck out in front of He Tian’s building. What the fuck? Mo Guan Shan cautiously approached the entrance. He knew from experience that he had to be careful around authority figures. They always assumed he was up to no good. 

The doorman caught sight of Mo Guan Shan and opened the door for him. Mo hesitated but went in. There were a few police officers in the lobby. No one seemed to be in a great hurry so Mo figured whatever had happened was under control. He waited a while for the elevator to come down to the lobby, very happy he didn’t have to take the stairs all the way up to He Tian’s place. 

It was a slow ride up to the apartment. Mo tried not to think too hard about what awaited him on the other side. He Tian had already made jokes about “outfits” and “toys”. Guan Shan shivered. That was far too fast too soon. He wondered how pissed He Tian would be if he refused to participate in his “gift”. The ding of the elevator was the only warning Mo Guan Shan got before his nostrils were assaulted with the smell of smoke. 

He drew his sleeve up to cover his nose. Two firemen were waiting for the elevator. Mo quickly got out of their way. His heart had picked up speed. There hadn’t actually been a fire at He Tian’s place? He quickly made his way down the hall. The door to He Tian’s apartment was wide open. There was a haze to the entire place and the smell had gotten stronger. He followed the smell to the kitchen. 

He Tian was in there and he seemed unharmed. Mo Guan Shan hated himself for letting out a sigh of relief. 

“I told you everything is fine,” He Tian spoke into the phone, his back to Mo. “The firemen already gave the all clear. You  _ do not _ have to come over.” 

Mo looked around the kitchen. It was a complete fucking mess. There were bowls and containers covering all the counters. Some bowls seemed to be filled with a reddish, black liquid. Sprinkles in various shades of pink and red were scattered across the floor and the stove. He walked closer to the sink and peered in. A baking sheet was covered in various shapes of black lumps. Guan Shan frowned in confusion. What could’ve possibly compelled He Tian to use the kitchen? The guy could barely boil water properly, let alone...make whatever it was he’d been attempting to make. 

“Mo!”

Guan Shan looked up. He Tian was red. Wait, what? He Tian  _ did not _ blush. In all the time Mo had known him, He Tian had never so much a tinged pink (outside of a long basketball practice). For someone with such pale skin, he had extraordinary control of his blood flow. But now? Now, He Tian was most definitely fucking blushing.

“What the hell did you do?” Guan Shan asked.

“I-I...well…” 

He Tian. At a loss for words? This whole day was too weird.

“What is all this?” Guan Shan continued. He looked around at the disaster that was the kitchen. This time, his eyes caught on a few pages next to the stove. He walked over to pick them up. It was a printed out recipe. But the image on the third page is what caught Mo Guan Shan’s attention. It was a variety of beautifully decorated Valentine’s themed pastries. There were hearts and bow and arrows and baby cupids with intricate piping. 

Mo’s heart was clenching weirdly in his chest. 

“You’re always cooking for me so…” He Tian spoke up. 

Mo Guan Shan turned to look at him. He didn’t know what to say. It was a lot to take in. He Tian had wanted to bake him a present.  _ He Tian, _ who could probably buy an entire bakery on his gold card,  _ had tried to bake him Valentine’s themed pastries _ . He Tian, who could instil fear into any living soul with a simple look, was standing in the middle of this mess, covered in flour, looking...bashful. 

It was a lot to fucking take in.

Which is why Mo Guan Shan could not be held responsible for what came out of his mouth.

“Are we boyfriends?” he asked. 

He Tian seemed as surprised by the question as Mo felt. But then that arrogant smirk was on his face and he was walking over to Mo with his usual grace. “Only if you want us to be,” He Tian replied. Mo was sure it was dangerous for his inner organs that his face be this hot. 

Mo reached out and pulled He Tian in so he could kiss him. But only so he wouldn’t have to keep looking at that self satisfied smile. It was not meant to be interpreted as an answer to He Tian’s statement. Not at all. 


End file.
